Como controlar a tu seme
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Yaoi, algo de OoC, varios fandoms, crossover, pareja principal Royed. Edward Elric ahora es el autor del libro "Como controlar a tu seme" libro que les ayudara a los ukes para que los semes les hagan caso. Mejor lean y no se dejen llevar por este resumen.
1. Chapter 1 La frustración de Edward Elric

_Notas del autor:_

Mi primer fic publicado en

Ed: Hurra (evidente sarcasmo)

Okay eres un aguafiestas Edward Elric

Ed: Bueno haz el maldito disclaimer por favor

No puedo creer que ponga un por favor en esa frase tan borde

Roy: Asi es Ed... Full Metal Alchemist no le pertenece a esta loca sino a Hiromu Arakawa

De la cual no estoy segura si es hombre o mujer

* * *

_Capitulo I. La frustración de Ed_

**Central. Casa de Ed 6:30 p.m.**

-Que asco de día- si es nuestro enano favorito, creo. Esta vez de que se quejara, otra vez le destruyeron su casa. Primero repasemos los hechos, desde hace un tiempo el portal siempre estaba activo ya que Mizuki se le ocurrió explorar otros universos aparte de los que ya conocía- Maldita niñata loca ahora yo tengo que acarrear todas las consecuencias de tu idiotez.

Edward Elric es un suke que lleva una relación estable, en la medida de lo posible con Roy Mustang Fuhrer de Amaestris. Todo bien hasta ahí, no tratan de asesinarse cada cinco minutos como otros semes y ukes, no se pelean por celos y estupideces parecidas, ya que como dice Roy

"Ahora somos ambos adultos Ed, y podemos resolver cualquier eventualidad hablando"

- Tengo que reconocerlo el Taisa no es tan malo- dijo Ed con una sonrisa suave, como las que tenía su madre, mientras buscaba algo para preparar la cena…- MALDICIÓN, NO HAY COMIDA,- el refri estaba vació y eso que Roy había hecho las compras el día anterior - ESTOY HARTO…- ahora si estaba fuera de sus casillas eso le había acabado de arruinar el día

En ese momento entraba Roy a su casa, sorprendido de que Ed gritara a tantos decibeles por simple frustración, eso no lo hace desde que tiene 16 años

-Ed por que…- vió el refri- otra vez verdad-

- Si otra vez cada día sin excepción- suspira, luego ve a Roy- tengo que solucionar esto, son mis amigos, recientes, pero a fin de cuentas amigos. PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME USEN COMO PAÑUELO DE LAGRIMAS

-Ya sabes como son al principio las relaciones cuando ya se van a vivir juntos- dijo con calma Roy, sabía que no era bueno hacerlo enojar más, "No esta enojado, sino estresado y frustrado, aparte de resolver nuestros problemas tiene que resolver los de otras parejas"- después de la gran época de sexo empiezan los problemas de adaptarse mutuamente.

-Pero nosotros no teníamos tantos problemas- es cierto, pero eso es por que el día que decidieron vivir juntos hablaron por tres horas hasta que ambos estaban convencidos de que no se matarían mutuamente- Y los que tuvimos no fueron, o al menos no los hicimos tan grandes.

-Y cómo piensas quitártelos de encima- dijo Roy, por que había detectado que a Ed se le prendía el foco, "Todas sus ideas son buenas, pero a veces se arruinan por la ejecución incorrecta"

-Voy a escribir una guía que los ayude a como mejorar su relación- dijo decidido, iba a usar todo lo que había aprendido con Roy cuando trataban aún de matarse mutuamente- y tú ayudarás, así no ofenderé a nadie y no vendrá nadie a manifestarse ante esta casa

En eso tocaron la puerta, Ed vio por la mirilla, otro uke que necesitaba consejo para mejorar su relación.

-Ed nii_san me puedo quedar aquí- dijo medio llorando Naru, maldito teme que nunca aprende

-Roy- dijo Ed con una mueca que según era una sonrisa, pero más maniática, los ojos bajo su flequillo- salgamos de aquí a un lugar donde pasemos un rato tranquilo.

- Ed tienes razón si siguen ya no podremos tener vida personal- "Eso no lo permitiré, incluso si tengo que ayudar a escribir ese libro con mi gran conocimiento seme"

* * *

Bueno aqui el primer capitulo

Ed: Sabemos que este fic es chafa

Roy: Asi que para hacerlo menos chafa dejen un review de como ayudarla a mejorar

Y también sugieran parejas, cartas y demás ya que necesito inspiración

Ed: Se fue de vacaciones y aun no la hemos encontrado


	2. Chapter 2 Primera Consulta Sasunaru

Notas de la autora.

Ed: Si es que a esa se le puede llamar autora

Gracias por tu apoyo enano de acero

Bien se que esto esta corto... pero asi hago mis capitulos

Roy: Si no sabe hacer cosas serias.

Al. Bueno a lo que vinimos, el disclaimer por favor

Full Metal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad; al igual que Naruto el primero pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y el segundo a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Capitulo II: Primera pregunta (Sasunaru)**_

_¿Qué hago si mi seme me abandona, trato de hacer reaccionar y no me hace caso pero luego cuando regresa quiere ya estar conmigo?_

-El de Naruto, verdad- dijo Roy, viendo como su koibito trataba de ver por donde empezar, había leído mucho pero nunca había escrito un libro

- Si el maldito teme- dice Ed, sentía pena por lo que le hicieron a Naruto, así que él iba a ser el primer ayudado

Bien para contestar a tu problema creo que lo más sensato es dejar que el idiota aclare su cabeza, o que se la aclaren por cualquier medio; así podrás saber si de verdad quiere estar contigo o solo es simple ego de seme que acaba de perder a su uke. Por lo que me has contado, él empezó a buscarte cuando tú lo dejaste de buscar.

Deja que te abra el corazón, es decir que exprese en palabras lo que piensa por que tú no eres un adivino; pero no lo dejes regresar a la primera sino que tú creas que te lo dice tan sinceramente como para que nunca vuelva a abandonarte.

-O que se busque otra opción si ya no lo ama- dijo Roy recordándole eso, Ed le asintió y empezó de nuevo a escribir

Pero también aclara tú tus sentimientos, te rendiste de buscarlo por que ya no lo amabas o por que no creías que tuviera caso, si es la primera habla claramente con él; aunque tal vez después meta el nombre de la otra persona en su lista de venganzas; y si es la segunda aplica lo que te dije.

Ah si y si te vuelve a abandonar dale una patada en el trasero.

-Ed y así no quieres ofender a nadie- Ed lo miró con el ceño fruncido, - vale no quería ofenderte

- Te recuerdo que el libro lo van a leer los ukes, no los semes- Ed tenía confianza en eso, aparte no ofendió tanto al obsesivo con las venganzas hacia hermanos mayores.

**Konoha después de la contestación online. (Es que es urgente)**

- Tiene razón, no voy a dejar que el Teme me manipule para tenerme de nuevo a sus pies- empezó a pensar en por que realmente había dejado de buscar a Sasuke,- vaya a veces Ed es tan listo que da miedo, como rayos supo por que en realidad lo había dejado de buscar antes que yo supiera-

En eso un Teme entra por la ventana, dispuesto a recuperar a su Dobe y no dejar que nadie se le acerque. Pero, Naru sintió su presencia,

-Antes de que digas algo Teme- dijo Naru muy serio y poniendo su mano en frente de su cara- si quieres, digo realmente quieres que te haga caso, dime por que rayos me quieres recuperar y las razones por las que me quieres. Si no lo haces, pues voy a tener que buscarme a alguien más QUE NO ME VAYA A ABANDONAR POR UNA SIMPLE VENGANZA QUE NI CASO TIENE.

Luego lo sacó a base de una patada de su casa, mientras Sasuke aún seguía en shock. A lo lejos Kakashi veía divertido eso, vaya forma de ser puesto a prueba "Esto va a ser muy entretenido.

**Mientras en casa de Ed**

**-**Crees que Sasuke no arruine su oportunidad- dijo Roy mientras comían el desayuno, el siendo un seme dudaba de que Sasuke lo logrará a la primera

- Realmente lo dudo- dijo Ed "A él si que le hace falta que le metan sentido común a golpes"- Estoy casi seguro de que lo va a arruinar como unas quince veces antes de hacerlo.

- Sabes- dijo Roy reflexionando- Nos va a echar la culpa a nosotros ante su ineptitud

- Tienes la boca llena de razón y comida- dijo Ed señalándolo con la cuchara en mano- Supongo que es inevitable …

* * *

Ed: Y la gran pregunta sigue presente que todos los semes son unos idiotas

Roy: Oye!

Ed: Que me tomo cortarte siete veces, patearte el trasero diecisiete veces y cortarte con una canción el día en el que te hicieron Fuhrer para que entendieras como debías tratarme...

No les presten atención y por favor dejenme un review no es tan dificil


	3. Chapter 3 Segunda consulta kakairu

Notas de la autora: Hola y disculpen por no haber hecho el disclaimer

Ed: Se le olvido que aquí el formato es diferente a Amor yaoi que tiene una sección para notas del autor.

Gracias por la aclaración chibi

Ed: NO SOY CHIBI

Disculpen también mis errores de formato y ortografía…es más difícil editar aquí, bueno al disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no es mió es de Hiromu Arakawa

Ed: Para nuestra fortuna ya que no sabe hacer un guión decente y menos dibujar

No tenías que dar tanta información. Naruto tampoco es mió es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Capitulo II: Segunda consulta (kakairu)**_

**En la casa de Ed 8:00 a.m.**

Ed estaba más relajado que nunca, todo volvía a su cauce natural; él se levantaba y hacía el desayuno mientras Roy revisaba el correo…ummm no escuchaba a Roy. Fue a revisar al vestíbulo, luego al ver lo que pasaba dio…

- vaya santo grito de frustración. Pero como no darlo ahí estaba su koi siendo aplastado por el montón de cartas de ukes desesperados por consejos para mejorar su relación.- Ahorita te sacó Roy de ahí trasmutó una pala y una caja enorme.

**Media hora después.**

Al había llegado a visitar a Ed y a Roy, solo que nunca se imaginó que su nii_san escribía un libro, y menos que se había convertido en el consejero oficial de los ukes.

-Okay- tenemos muchas cartas de ukes quejándose de que sus semes son unos ecchi que nunca los dejan descansar.- dijo Roy que ayudaba a Ed y Al a clasificar cartas según el parecido de las preguntas

_**Hola tengo un problema la persona que me gusta es bien pervertida, siempre anda leyendo su libro el icha icha paradise a plena luz del dia, lo malo es que de vez en cuando mira al libro y a mi, con lo que me toca correr por que significa que encontró algo que quiere probar, lo malo es que aunque estoy feliz de que se fije en mi, me siento como si solo me usara para bajarse el calentón, como saber si el me ama como yo o solo me usa?**_

_Bueno mira lo más recomendable es primero… que alguien le quite le librito_

- Pero Nii_san conociendo a Kakashi_san eso es casi imposible- dijo muy preocupado Al

-Lo sé Al…- empezó Ed muy serio

-…pero es la única forma de hacer que hable seriamente- termino Roy a un lado de Ed con es aura seria

_Así podrás hablar seriamente con esa persona, creo que tú lo que quieres es asegurarte de que te ama verdad…Entonces lo más sensato sería que lo rechaces hasta que te empiece a tratar más como tu pareja debe tratarte_

- Es decir- empieza Roy, viendo a Ed con una ceja levantada- que le empiece a tratar con romanticismo

- Nii_san- dijo Al con los ojos entornados- ya te ganaste enemigos verdad- Ed siguió escribiendo ya que no quería contestar eso, eso Al lo interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa- Hay nii_san

_Así si te quiere en verdad el hará el esfuerzo de ganar tu corazón, pero eso tiene que ser continuo; es decir no es de que lo haga unos meses y cuando vuelva a tenerte en la cama ya lo deje de hacer. No si vuelve a las andadas entonces otra vez… es como entrenar a un león para que haga lo que tú quieres que haga, se basa en recompensa y castigo hasta que lo haga espontáneamente._

**En Konoha**

El sensei más querido de toda la aldea estaba siendo instruido por el único que casi no tenía problemas en su relación. Leía atentamente la respuesta….

Mientras tanto afuera de la ventana de la casa de ese sensei, estaba otro sensei conocido por ser el más tardón de la aldea. El día anterior se había entretenido de lo lindo al ver a Sasuke rompiéndose la cabeza para entender lo que pasaba con su Dobe.

Lo que Kakashi_sensei no sabía es que hoy sería su turno de romperse la cabeza, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

"Vaya creo que le haré una visita a mi Iru-koi" dijo cerrando su único ojito visible, y sino tuviera máscara una cara de pervertido que no sabríamos como se la carga "hehehe"

Entonces trató de entrar por la ventana, pero Iruka que había sentido su chakra le cerró la ventana en su cara, Iruka tenía una expresión fastidiada en su rostro. Entonces le puso la respuesta de la carta que envió como indicándole "Hasta que no me trates como a una pareja de verdad y me convenzas de que me quieres se te negará cualquier posibilidad de poner en practica tu Icha Icha"

A Kakashi se le quedo la cara congelada cuando vio la carta del nuevo consejero en temas amorosos El Cupido Dorado (La idea fue de Roy).

* * *

Que tal este intento de fic tiene futuro

Ed: Si le avientan un jitomatazo les doy una galleta

Que gran apoyo chibi… pero si dejen review de cómo puedo mejorar ya que apenas es mi segundo fic

Ed: El primero esta de vacaciones ya que a esta no le llega la inspiración

Dejen un review por favor


End file.
